


Concussion

by WinterWitch611



Series: Whumptober 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Tony Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWitch611/pseuds/WinterWitch611
Summary: Aliens invade, Avengers react, Clint falls off a roof...Some day the idiot archer will realize he’s not a super soldier.Today is not that day.





	Concussion

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Whumptober Tumblr challenge.

“Okay, this looks bad.”

Clint knows he messed up. As soon as his feet leave the edge of the roof the realization of his horrible mistake washes over him like a dark cloud. He really thought he could make it to the other side. It didn’t seem that far. Steve and Bucky made it look like they hopped over a curb, easy, no big deal. Some day the idiot archer will realize he’s not a super soldier.

Today is not that day.

~~~~~~~~~~

**2 hours earlier:**

Alarms ring through the tower. The team has only been back for a few hours. They were just starting to wind down. A collective sigh can be heard as most of them scatter to retrieve their gear. 

“Wheels up in five. Get what you need and get on board,” Cap instructs. Even he sounds tired and that’s not something that happens often. Apparently super soldiers get weary of all the mayhem and destruction, too. Bucky looks completely over it all as he puts his hand out for Clint and pulls him to his feet. 

“Noooo, c’mon Buck, just leave me here. I’m so tired.” He just got comfortable on the couch. All he wants now is to eat pizza and watch Dog Cops.

“If I gotta go, you gotta go. Move it, Barton!” Bucky says as he gives his boyfriend a shove and slaps his ass. 

“See? Even you can think of better things for us to do,” Clint says with a wink and eyebrow wiggle. 

“Can you two keep it in your pants for five minutes?” Sam has had enough of these two to last him a lifetime. “You’re making me nauseous.”

Clint and Bucky look at each, then at Sam. “Jealous.” they say in unison.

Just as Sam is about to tell them how completely wrong they are Natasha enters the room. She grabs Sam by the arm and without missing a beat, continues to stride toward the elevators. “Okay children, you can pick this up later. We have a job to do,” she says over her shoulder.  

“Sorry, mom!” they all shout.

~~~~~~~~~

Once aboard the QuinJet, Tony briefs them on their current mission. Seems pretty cut and dry. Alien squids this time, same basic story different day... 

“Legolas, get yourself set up on a rooftop. Give us a heads up when you can,” Tony instructs. “You can take it from here, Cap. Nat can find a good spot to land. I’m gonna scout ahead. See what we’re dealing with.” A few moments later Tony is flying toward a plume of smoke coming from a burning building.  

“Are we ever gonna get peace and quiet for more than ten minutes at time? Is that really too much to ask?” Clint asks no one in particular. 

“Apparently it is.” Natasha directs his attention to the burning building that is now a pile of rubble. “Let’s get this over with,” she adds as she begins to bring the jet in for a landing. 

“And you’re supposed to set up on a rooftop? Yeah, that’s a  _ great  _ idea. What could possibly go wrong?” Bucky snips at Clint, sarcasm dripping from every word.

“Don’t worry about me, Buck. I’ll be fine…most likely. And if I’m not, just think how much fun it’ll be taking care of me when I inevitably break something.” 

Clint shifts in his seat trying to get closer to his boyfriend. His attempt to butter Bucky up fails, if the eye roll he receives in return is any indication. 

“Can we avoid that, please?” Steve asks. “Bucky’s murder glare gets more intense when you’re hurt. Not to mention it stresses Bruce out and makes the interns cry.”

Sam doesn’t miss a beat as he chimes in, “Don’t kid yourself, Cap. It makes Clint cry too.” 

“Alright boys, let’s get out there and get this wrapped up by dinnertime,” Nat says as the jet touches down.

~~~~~~~~~~

Steve and Bucky race across a rooftop after a squid looking alien. They don’t realize there are five behind them closing in fast. Luckily some of these things seem to have a problem crossing distances. As the soldiers leap from from roof to roof, one by one the aliens fall to their death. For the record a squid-like alien makes a pretty sick noise when it hits pavement from a few  stories up. The one they’re chasing finally falls. The duo don’t have time to stop since they’re running at top speed. They leap oven a ledge and land next to Clint who is on the roof of the next building.

“Well well, fancy meeting you here!” he exclaims as they land. “I thought you guys were staying ground level. Did you…”  Clint stops mid sentence. There are two aliens bearing down on them and four right behind, closing in fast. They turn and run. Two they can take, six might be a problem. 

Clint keeps up across a few rooftops, the leap across isn’t too far out of his range. They only manage to lose four aliens along the way. Four down, two to go and Clint is getting winded.  _ Oh no, not now, this can’t be how it ends. Eaten by a freakin’ squid! _

The next jump is coming up fast. Steve and Bucky are already across when Clint reaches the edge. As soon as he jumps he knows he’s not going to have the distance. 

“NOOOO… SHIT… BUCKYYYYY!!!!!” he shouts and it sounds like pure terror. 

Bucky stops in his tracks and whips around. He sees the last two creatures fall but there’s no sign of Clint. 

“STEVE, HE FELL!!” he shouts as he runs back toward the edge of the roof. His heart is slamming in his chest as he looks over the side, terrified of what he’s going to see. 

“Jesus Christ, Barton! I thought you were dead!”

“Okay, this looks bad.”

“YA THINK?”

He’s not dead. Not yet anyway. Somehow he manages to grab on to a window ledge. He’s hanging on by his fingertips. Too far out of reach for Bucky or Steve to pull him up, they call for Tony. 

“He’s hanging on a what?”

“A window ledge, Tony. He’s about twenty five feet from the ground at this point. Hurry the hell up!” Bucky barks.

“Hang on, Clint. Tony will be here in seconds,” Steve tries to reassure him “You got this. You’re gonna be okay.”

They see Tony in the distance. Bucky breathes a sigh of relief. 

It’s short lived.

“I’m slippin’... I can’t … oh shit… I love you Bucky. I’m sorry!” 

Bucky’s heart stops. His eyes widen in horror as he watches his boyfriend fall. No, he can’t watch this. A scream tears at his throat as he falls to his knees.  

Steve is frozen in place, watching as his friend falls. Tony is half a second too late to catch him safely but just in time to shove an overfilled dumpster under him. He lands with an audible thud.

“Oh my god! Oh my god, Bucky. He might be okay. We have to get down there.” he grabs his friend by his tac vest and hauls him to his feet. “C’mon, snap out of it, Buck. I think Tony just saved his life!”

He’s still in shock but allows Steve to drag him toward the access door nearby. They descend the stairs in record time. Just as they reach the dumpster they hear Tony speaking to FRIDAY. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, boss. Agent Barton’s vitals are strong. But I wouldn’t advise moving him until emergency services arrives.” 

Tony motions to Bucky and Steve to stand down. They both look like they’re ready to yank him out of the dumpster to make sure he’s okay.

“Thanks, FRIDAY. Keep monitoring him.”

“Of course.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“A concussion? He falls off a roof and all he has is a concussion?” 

“Thanks to Tony.,” Steve tips his head toward the billionaire sleeping in a nearby chair. “If it wasn’t for him your best friend would be a treasured memory. Ya might wanna say thanks, Natasha.” She cuts her eyes at him. “What? It won’t kill you to be nice to him for thirty seconds.”

“Yeah Yeah. I’ll feed his ego when he wakes up.” She peers through the doorway to Clint’s hospital room. “Barnes isn’t done gushing over him yet? These two make my teeth hurt, I swear.”

Bucky looks at Clint and smiles. 

“Jealous,” they say in unison. 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Caramell0w


End file.
